


Something in the Way

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Summary: This is a one-shot I wrote when I was feeling down.  It is how I see a relationship between Narcissa and Lucius and how I see their sexual dynamic.  It is extremely dark, so read with caution.  It is inspired by Something in the Way by Nirvana.  It is not for the faint of heart.  Enjoy.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Kudos: 11





	Something in the Way

“Lucius, what the hell are you doing on the bathroom floor at 3 in the morning?”

“I fucked up Narcissa. I really fucked up this time.”

The once beautiful young woman, now a cold shell, heavy eyes, curve-less body, hallow heart, takes a seat on the black cold porcelain toilet next to her husband, she was too young to feel like this... Looking around at the grand lavatory she feels bile turn in her chest, there was a time the finer things in life made her feel untouchable, now they just made her feel like a fake. What good were golden castles when they were built on top of rubble?

“Just say it, Lucius. I can’t stand another night of you dancing around your bullshit infidelities. Candy coating them so you seem like a victim. When what you want to tell me is you can’t keep your cock out of other women’s dirty pussy’s.” 

She felt the words coming out of her mouth, foul and foreign. This is what she had come become.

When you lay with pigs you start to reek of their filth. 

“It wasn’t my fault. I was under a spell, the air was laced...” he sputtered, trying to stand, and failing, “I feel thoroughly disgusting.”

“Why? Hasn’t it happened enough for you now that you can just forgiving yourself without my involvement? Please, my dear, sweet husband, don’t feel any sort of revulsion on my account.”

“Narcissa, please,” he begged, reaching out, stroking her legs.

“Please, just don’t – don’t touch me,” she stood and crossed to the bathroom door, looking down on her pathetic, adulterous husband, he made her sick. “Wash yourself up Lucius, you reek of whores and red smoke.”

And she left him there. 

\--

She heard the shower running and she prayed a prayer to unknown gods, that he would just die in there. She begged for a way out, and feared what would happen if she got it as she lay in the silk sheets, naked and cold. She found herself unable to muster enough fucks to reach down and grab the heavy comforter at her feet. So, her body matched her heart. Ice cold.

She heard him fumbling about, drunk, high; a countdown in her head until he climbed into their marriage chamber. Smelling clean, and dark. His hair wet and slicked back off his face in silvery-white tendrils. His mouth would no longer stink of other women’s sex or liquor or potion from exotic lands. She decided he didn’t get to face it strung out this time. He didn’t get to face her, and her hurt and her anger and her unwarranted arousal with glazed eyes and no chance at remembering. 

She reached to the bedside table and grabbed her wand, “Non-toxify-antebellum”.

The fumbling stopped and through the waterfall, she heard him say, “Oh, fuck.” As he felt the sobriety hit him.

The water turned off. Several minutes passed.

Five-Four-Three-Two…. Bingo. Just as she thought. The sweet smell of him, thick hot steam, rolled in and over her naked body. Warming her core, she damned her sex and him and their marriage chamber.

“Sissy…” his voice faint. The wave of his wand and all the lights fall and the candles find flame.

“Don’t Lucius. Just don’t. Not tonight. Put your damn wand away. No magic. Not tonight. You don’t get to hide under anything tonight.”

“I’ll go.”

“Don’t be stupid you old blooded fool! You know if we sleep apart what will happen.”

“Don’t you will it so? To be rid of me?”

“And fall under the curse of pure blood marriage vows? And become incapable to bear children? How dare you suggest such a life for me! You married me, so you will lay with me!”

“Sissy, I’m so sorry…”

“It's not enough Lucius. I have grown immune to your apologies. They don’t work anymore. I _hate_ you! You married me when I was young and dumb. Everyone said I was so lucky, but I feel so cursed… you have ruined my life! With your whores and your toxic nights. I am doomed to share this marriage chamber with a man that makes me sick.”

Lucius makes his way to the bed, his face sobered since last she saw it, the charm had worked. Before climbing in he lets his black silk robe fall to the floor, his pale flawless skin revealed. She takes him in and is repulsed at what hangs between his legs; flaccid and spent, used up on his women of the night. Even with her naked body to whom he is betrothed in front of him, it remains limp.

She feels it low in her stomach first, rolling up through her, she laughs. A hideous, sad, scary laugh, one she nor Lucius had never heard until now; the laugh of a madwoman. 

“Look at you! Look at your soft cock and your pathetic pleading eyes. You make me sick.”

“Sissy…” he pleads.

“Don’t Sissy me. You are nothing more than a disgusting fuck boy, spent out on used up pussy. You can’t even get hard for me, your wife, whom you took sacred vows with.”

“I can Narcissa, I can get hard for you, I love you! Those women mean nothing to me. I swear it, I just can’t stop, I’m… I’m sick.”

She gets up on her knees, full-body exposed, her breast heavy, her nipples the palest of pink on soft power white skin. He cunt hairless and soft, a thin line of entry visible to him. She crosses the huge bed to him, pushing him down, and yanking his now semi-hard cock in her hand. Stroking it, watching it grow in her aggressive hand.

A moan escapes him, and she leans forward and smacks him across the face. “Shut your filthy mouth. This,” she strokes him again, his cock now a raging erection in her hands, “this is not for you, this is for me,” she takes her mouth to his erection and swallows him deep, gagging around him and taking it, sucking him hard and sloppy, “Is this how the sluts do it? Do they choke on your big cock? Do they take it to their throat like this,” she takes him deep again, gagging still, her eyes watering.

He moans, “Narcissa, I love you, ohhhhh fuuuuck.”

She pulls off his cock, it slaps against his pale stomach. She reaches forward and she slaps him across the face again with a hard _SMACK._

“Narcissa, stop…”

Crawling up his body she sits on his shoulders pinning him down. 

“I can taste those whores all over your cock.” She says in disgust and spits on his face.

He struggles to wipe it away, but she keeps his arms pinned down with her legs.

“Don’t you dare wipe those whores from your face, I want you to taste them while I fuck your face you sick, dirty man.”

“Narcissa, stop this.” He begs.

“Why? You are turned on. Look at your fat cock. Begging you to fuck me like one of your sluts. You love this.” She said, getting to her knees, positioning her wet pussy above his face, “Now, since you can’t keep your mouth shut I’m going to have to shut you up my way,”

She lowers herself above his mouth and uses her hands to pull herself open for him, exposing herself to him then pressing down onto his face. Even with his begging her to stop his mouth receives her, licking, fucking her, his hands finally free he grabs onto her ass and starts to work her cunt onto his face. One hand found her clit, working it as his tongue fucks her pussy.

She rides his face hard, hoping he chokes on her juices, but keeping him alive for what his mouth is doing. His hands move her forward still and he takes her pale pink asshole to his mouth, kissing and licking, pressing into it and fucking it with his tongue. 

“Yessss, eat my ass your dirty man. Fuck my ass with your filthy mouth.” She moans, his thumbs working her clit double-time as he eats her out. She feels heat working through her, climax on its brink, her entire sex flexing and pulsing on his face, she pulls off and moves down sinking onto his dripping cock. 

She positions his tip at her entrances and they both moan, she thrusts down in one hard motion, taking him deep. She pulls off and slams down onto him again until she is bottomed out against his body. Her orgasm close, she begins to ride him. Digging nails into his pale chest, breaking skin, taking the blood she drew, rubbing it all over her tits, her nipples his dark crimson staining her pale flawless skin.

His hand smacked her ass at the pain she has brought upon him, and she moans, “Is this how your whores fuck Lucius? Do you spank them? Show me how you treat them. Treat me like a whore.”

With a growl he pulls his wife off his cock and put her on all fours, bringing his mouth to her ass, he bites her, the skin instantly bruising. He leans back and spits on her ass and smacks it, over and over, until she is crying out in pain and pleasure and pure merciless lust. 

After her ass was destroyed with handprints and teeth marks he shoves his cock into her wet pussy as hard as he can, grabbing her hips, slamming into her. She cries out, she was his whore now, and what started as a punishment for him, turned into something dark and erotic and pleasurable for her. 

He continued to fuck her, pushing her head into the mattress to fuck deeper, spitting on her ass smacking her again, “You are my whore. My fucking whore. You won’t walk for a week whore.” He said smacking her again, his balls tightening, on the verge of exploding as she cried at the pain and held on for dear life as he destroyed her pussy.

“Fuck yes, I’m a whore, I’m going to come all over your dirty cock.” She said, and then an explosion crashed through her. And her legs and arms gave out, her pussy gripping his cock as she came around him, and right before his orgasm hit he pulled out and turned his whore of a wife over and jerked himself twice before he came all over her face and neck and chest. Her mouth opening to him, swallowing what she could get, bringing her hands up to the mess, rubbing it into her skin, down her chest, mixing it with her filthy husband's blood that covered her.

Lucius fell next to her. His body hurting. His cocking aching. He brings the black sheet to her face and wipes the cum from her face but leaves what’s on her chest and neck.

“I hate you.” She finally said, after she catches her breath. 

“What can I do to make you love me again?”

“When you fuck other women and men, from now on, you bring them here, and I fuck them too.”

“Okay. I can do that.” 

She starts to roll off the bed, his arm catches hers, and pulls her back to him, on top of him, his still wet come all over her body makes the fresh wounds on his chest burn, like salt in a wound.

“Where do you think you are going?”

“To shower. I’m covered in cum and blood.”

“Lay down, you will shower when I tell you to shower.”

“Is that so?” she asks.

“That’s right.” He said. Firm and sure.

And she knew that she would never escape this man. Because all of his adultery and secrets and drugs aside, this kind of sex, their brand of lovemaking; pain and pleasure, blood and spit and cum. It was their brand of love. And as fucked up as it was, she would never be able to stop.

She tucked into him, her head on his chest, their bodies sticky and exhausted, her pussy pounding and her ass bruised and throbbing, they fell asleep.


End file.
